when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Take Back Walkerville
"The survival of the fittest, which I have here sought to express in mechanical terms, is that which Mr. Darwin has called natural selection, or the preservation of favoured races in the struggle for life." --Herbert Spencer (opening quote) "Your liberty will not be freely given to you. You must be bold to liberate yourself." --Lailah Gifty Akita (ending quote) Take Back Walkerville is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, after escaping from a Gulag in Siberia, Ms. Frizzle and her class barge into Elder Kettle's House to be greeted by the remaining refugees of Walkerville, Inkwell Isle and Earth, including many from the other worlds, including Cuphead, Mugman, Elder Kettle, Lincoln Loud, King Charles III, the Mayor of Walkerville, and other people of the Walkerville, Inkwell Isle, Earth and other worlds. Ms. Frizzle and her class are happy to see the Dark Lord Knight, Cuphead, Mugman and Elder Kettle, and they hug him with Su Ji-Hoon and the Preschool Girls. The twin brothers question why everyone is hiding out in the house, but before they can get an answer, Dr. Kahl answers everyone that the Soviets and others hated them, just because that they are Rubyists while the Werman Reich and New Central Powers hunted them down. And Werner Werman hasn't reformed yet, but then an A7V sweeps the outside of the house, forcing everyone to hide. The Elder Kettle's house have secret door to make anyone enter underground center and underground shelter Once the coast is clear, Arnold shows Cuphead, Mugman, Elder Keetle, Team RWBY, the Dark Lord Knight, Team Magic School Bus, Su Ji-Hoon and the Preschool Girls life in the house, but then a newspaper is delivered from a paperboy, William John, then Ralphie Tennelli reads this newspaper regarding of Rubyism being the most hated ideology of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact. The situation seems rather grim for the survivors; many of them are injured and food is becoming scarce. Also,someone will become against Team RWBY due to Ruby Rose's treason in Australia that caused Su Ji-Hoon and Preschool Girls must calm down them though Anti-Rubyism being spread in the entire of Inkwell Isle. Arnold shares his story to the heroes. He was working outside when the Short Knife War (war between Grand Alliance versus Werman Reich and New Central Powers) struck while the Demonic War (in its closing days), the War Against Yuri and the USRAC War struck at the same time, and sought refuge in the house. He learned that the titanium barrier that Dorothy Ann Rourke and Valerie Frizzle set up around the house protected it from waves of Maus Stormtroopers, A7Vs,Büssing A5Ps, Fokker Dr.Is and all things related to the Werman Reich, then he recalls the stories of the The Devil's former debtors trying to convince Kaiser Werman I and leaders of New Central Powers to stop the attack, Tooey's brave efforts to retrieve Molly's lost Mary Jane shoe that was on the Walkerville City Hall's stairs from before the evacuation, and even Ms. Frizzle's class' experiences in the trenches. When Dr. Kahl and Blind Specter showed up near the house with the refugees, Arnold elected himself chief of Inkwel Isle One due to Chief Choco's absence and let them stay. His current plan is to hide out in the house until they run out of food, with eating the gnomes as a backup plan. Ruby Ramirez angrily informs Arnold that the mayor of Walkerville has been captured by Werner Werman and that they cannot just stay cooped up in the house. Arnold grudgingly shrugs the issue off, believing that the mayor has to get herself out of the mess she made. Arnold insists everyone will be fine in the house, and thinks that the rest of the worlds will be fine on their own. However, a news broadcast from a news reporter from Walkerville, Sasha Thompson, inside the Werman Palace shows Werman laughing as he sees Walkerville being caught in the massacre. The refugees are shocked to see their loved ones being killed. Near the end of this broadcast, Eustace Bagge, much of his dismay, changes channels into different news networks covering the USRAC War, the Walkerville Massacre, the First Inkwell Isle War, attacks being commenced by South Vietnam and many other events of World War III. While the refugees are discouraged, Su Ji-Hoon and the Preschool Girls try and inspire them to fight back to save their friends, saying that Werman wants them to run and hide. Ruby says that Cuphead knows Werman's weakness. If all of the refugees band together, they can rescue the mayor, find Werman's weakness, and save not only Walkerville, but also the universe. The refugees are optimistic, but Arnold objects on the grounds that the house is the only place safe from Werman Reich and that there's no way to bring it to him. This gives Ruby an idea, but she says it will require everyone to work together. She puts on his goggles and begins to share a plan while Arnold looks on uncomfortably. Characters Transcript After we successfully escaped an USRAC Gulag in Siberia, me and Team Magic School Bus barge into Elder Kettle's house. Later, we were instead being greeted by all the refugees and survivors of Walkerville, my homeworld (Earth) and other worlds, in which they were hidding in an underground shelter that build under this house. Unlike Cuphead, Mugman and Elder Kettle, the refugees, the survivors and everybody of those who are guarding inside this house removed their shoes, boots, slippers, pumps, wedges, heels and flats, leaving them all wearing socks, stockings or barefoot, just like what I usually do in my house, along with my family. Not like when anyone's wearing shoes inside their house while in America.. which looks like a pachyderm pen at the zoo to me... and the rest of the world I guess. The refugees, the survivors, Ms. Frizzle and her class are happy to see Dark Lord Knight, Cuphead, Mugman and Elder Kettle, and we all even hug them, so as me and the Preschool Girls. Also, we were greeted by many survivors from many different worlds, be it Sparkton Hills, Adventure Bay, Bikini Bottom, Boxwood Terraces, etc. What we see is the cheering crowd while witnessing a military parade celebrating the victory of the Coalition of the Red Star after the Walkervillian Revolution had been ultimately crushed. What I see are PLA nuke cannons doing the 31-gun salute while the crowd cheered loudly and seeing Chinese and many other Coalition soldiers and vehicles marching together. Confetti fell down while the enemy forces are marching to the instrumental tune of the Chinese national anthem, "March of the Volunteers." Everyone gasped after these two KBS newscasters told us to be right back in a few minutes of some public announcements. Courage scramed loudly too. "Oh, no. Werner Werman is a bad mouse now," Grandpa Nat said, "But even he doesn't deserve to be turned to be a tyrannical ruler." Molly, Walter, Layla, Grandpa Nat and all the attended school students from different worlds and their parents hugged each other all together in warmth, small smiles and tears of joy, hoping that the worse can be over soon while Captain Brineybeard kneels down and taps the floor in such despair, so he said, "Curse you Werman! Why must you take everything we love?" He ripped his shirt in half, revealing his hairy chest. He sobbed in dismay. Everybody did the damn same. They're depressed, but not for long, because Cuphead and Mugman are about to make a speech together... optimistically announcing their new plans. Now we have an Ammu-Nation Apocalypse Kit, which contains canned foods all in vintage style as if they're back then from World War I, or the Great War from 1914 to 1918 (and also including, if not all of them are canned, all kinds of non-perishable foods, while most of these cans are healthy and organic while some aren't): salmon, pinto beans, tomatoes, smoked mackarel, sardines, kidney beans, pumpkins, clams, chicken, tuna, anchovies, coconut milk, baked beans, chickpeas, carrots, potatoes, peas, corns, red peppers, pastas, eggplants (or aubergines), rice-stuffed vine leaves, split pea soups, chilis, diced green chilis, premade mixes, garbanzos, chicken rice soups, tomato sauces, cannellini beans, minestrones, sweet peas, black olives, black beans, green beans, vegetable soups, beets, artichoke hearts, sauerkrauts, stocks, broths, chocolate milk, oranges, peaches, apples, vanillas, strawberries, lemons, cherries, grapes, fruit punches, raspberries, cinammons, blueberries, cheeses, watermelons, candwiches, tea bags, condensed milks, evaporated milks, fried daces, Maconochies, pork and beans, treets, spams, hashes, surströmmings, tushonkas, Vienna sausages, salsa verdes, mushrooms, asparaguses, spinaches, Alfredo sauces, cheddar cheeses, liverwurst, chicken noodle soups, clam chowder soups, beef barleys, lentils, beef stews, sloppy joe mixes, raviolis, pineapples, coffees, freeze-dried coffees, artichokes, breads, peanut butters, chili con carnes, honeys, jerkies, rices, noodles, jams, preservatives, hard candies, pemmicans, crackers, instant mashed potatoes, trail mixes, quinoas, treacles, maple syrups, popcorns, powdered milks, powdered eggs, dried fruits, cooking oils, salts, flours, breakfast cereals, eggs, oatmeals, jellies, red lentils, granola bars, freeze-dried fruits, freeze-dried veggies, seaweeds, instant meals, lards, dried meats, dried vegetables, ramen noodles, protein bars, pickles, frozen cheeses, hardtacks, dried grains, dried nuts, dried legumes, bottled waters, powered fruit juice drinks, vodkas, rums, whiskies, whole-wheat crackers, turkey, sports drinks, pepper, multivitamins, citruses, winter squashes, unripe avocados, sweet potatoes, yams, unripe tomatoes, dry salamis, cornmeals, powdered cheeses, boxed tofus, dry cheeses, chocolates, seasonings, salsas, yeasts, canned liquids, whey powder, coffee powders, Ovaltines, shortenings, pancake mixes, potato flours, bread crumbs, stuffings, ready-to-eat meals, cookies, potato flakes, au gratin potatoes, raisins, fruit strips, seeds, molasses, herbs, spices, vitamins, apple cider vinegars, vanilla extracts, baking sodas, baking powders, almonds, dried milks, green beans, walnuts, Twinkies, edamames, Lima beans, black turtle beans, kales, alfalfa seeds, brown rices, chocolate bars, instant coffees, dry mix Jellos, Gobstoppers, cornstarches, corn syrups, Worchestershire sauces, canned fruit juices, baby food, comfort/stress food, applesauces, baby formulas, infant foods, infant cereals, puddings, fruit cups, cereal bars, Chef Boyardee items, spaghetti-Os, macaroni and cheeses, Goldfish crackers, boxed drinks, boxed fruit juices, apricots, summer squashes, grapefruits, sopressatas, pepperonis, cucumbers, syrups, canned gravies, nut butters, individual oatmeal packets, pasta, spaghetti sauces, pears, jalapeño peppers, BlamCo Brand Mac and Cheeses, Crams, Salisbury Steaks, Potato Crisps, YumYum Deviled Eggs, InstaMashes, corned beefs, porks, turnip breads, turnips, turnip stews, rums, cigars, cigarettes, onions, even some finger foods that are retrieved from the How I Can Help Make the World Great afterparty (now in cans): homemade biscuits, mini BLTs, tiny cheeseburgers, cute ice cream cones, pigs-in-a-blanket, grilled cheese and tomato soups, Southern fried chicken and biscuits, French fries, doughnuts, chicken and waffles, New England lobster rolls, fried macaroni and cheeses, milk and cookie escort cards, pies, cheese pizzas, pretzels, Belgian waffles, garlic knots, bacon-wrapped breadsticks, sun-dried tomato and basil pinwheels, muffin-tin meatloafs, bacon-wrapped cheese-stuffed jalapeño peppers, baked brie bites, stuffed mushrooms, garlic crostinis, potato skin pizzas, garlic shrimps, antipastos, deviled eggs, cucumber bites, prosciutto Caprese bites, cheese tarts, crab dips, won-ton cups, watermelon brie bites, vegetable pizzas, sweet potato bites, brie bites, ham-and-cheese rollups, guacamole shrimps, meatballs, fondutas, bacon-wrapped asparaguses, mini cheeseball bites, veggie dips, scallops, fish-and-chips, lasagna cupcakes, baked potatoes, fried chicken bites, salads, tacos, shrimp cocktails, quail eggs, lobster rolls, crab cakes, oysters, petit fours, cream puffs, fruit tarts, cupcakes, slice breads, bread sticks, pillow mints, chocolate candies, buffalo wings, barbecue wings, popcorn chickens, popcorn shrimps, mustards, cheese and crackers, savory sauces, tea sandwiches, bruschettas, quiches, toasts, stuffed celeries, vegetable shooters, mousses, canapes, shrimp cups, calamaris, gougères, grilled eggplants, purple potato chips, caviars, finger sandwiches, corn cakes, truffled eggs, arancinis and many more, and especially US Army-issued MRE rations and many other military rations, including Soldier Fuels, military chocolates and Ranger Cookies, plus liters to gallons of drinking water. But food isn't the only inclusion, but we're also getting a pair of brass knuckles, a switchblade, a dagger, a combat knife, a machete, a hatchet, a battleaxe, a flashlight, a hammer, a crowbar, a pool cue, a nightstick, a golf club, a baseball bat, a pipe wrenche, a stun gun, a flare gun, a Heckler & Koch P7, an FN Model 1910, a Heckler & Koch P2000, a Beretta Px4 Storm, a Taurus PT92, an M1911 pistol, a Beretta 92, a Colt SCAMP, an OTs-33 Pernach, an IMI Desert Eagle, an FN Five-Seven, a Thompson/Center Contender, a Colt M1892, a Taurus Raging Bull, an MP-412 REX, a Colt Anaconda, a Colt Python, an Up-n-Atomizer, a Mini Uzi, a Škorpion, a Heckler & Koch MP5, an SIG MPX, a Magpul PDR, an FN F2000, a TEC-9, a Thompson submachine gun, a PK machine gun, an RPD machine gun, a Mk 48 machine gun, an M60 machine gun, an M249 light machine gun, an SA80, an Unholy Hellbringer, a musket, a Brown Bess, a Mossberg 500, a Mossberg 590, a Remington Model 870, a Kel-Tec KSG, an Armsel Striker, a Saiga-12, an UTAS UTS-15, a Micro Draco, a Kel-Tec RFB, an IWI Tavor, a QBZ-95, a Norinco Type 86S, an LAPA FA-03, a VHS-2, an FAMAS, a Type 56 assault rifle, an Entreprise Arms Wide Body 1911, an AK-12, an ArmaLite AR-15, a Remington R5 RGP, a Heckler & Koch HK416, a Daniel Defense DDM4V7, a Heckler & Koch G36, an M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle, an SKS, an Accuracy International Arctic Warfare, a Barrett M82, a Serbu BFG-50A, a Barrett XM500, a DSR-Precision DSR-50, an M79 grenade launcher, a Milkor MGL, a Panzerfaust, a Panzerschreck, an RPG-7, an AT4, a 9K32 Strela-2, an FIM-92 Stinger, a KAC ChainSAW, an Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920, a Widowmaker, jerry cans, balls, flares, M18 smoke grenades (tear gases and BZ gases), Molotov cocktails, pipe bombs, M26 grenades, sticky bombs, proximity mines, a Lee-Enfield, a Lebel Model 1886 rifle, a Carcano, a Mosin-Nagant, an M1903 Springfield, a Gewehr 98, a Mannlicher M1895, a Mauser Model 1871, bayonets, an MG 08, a Lewis gun, a Browning M1918, an MP 18, a flamethrower, Stielhandgranate, Mk 2 rifles, trench clubs, gauntlet daggers, flachettes, periscope rifles, grenade catapults, grenade crossbows, armors, anti-gas fans, fake trees, an FN M1900, a Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless, a Luger pistol, a Modèle 1892 revolver, a Mauser C96, a Nambu pistol, a Glisenti Model 1910, a Steyr M1912 pistol and a Webley Revolver, plus with extra ammo. Not enough? Well, we've also got bottles of Nuka-Cola to drink and to trade with trenchside and roadside wanderers. medicine, baby toys and essentials, a few of birth control stuff so women would ensure that there won't be too much mouths to feed, survival guides, parts of a high-tech water purifier so we don't have to drink our own urine (with blueprints included), and even Stimpaks and RadAways so we couldn't go out like men. Awesome! When a million Coalition, Beleninsk and Central soldiers would be coming to run over the hill, we would've been pissed if we don't have enough bullets, but we would be lucky if we get laser weapons, Fat Man nuclear catapults, plasma cannons, tesla cannons, gamma guns, and even blueprints to build traps, defenses, horticultural farming facilities, factory farming facilities, workbenches and ammunition-making facilities. Good thing I didn't call either 1-1-2, 1-1-9, 9-1-1, or any other emergency numbers (while 1-1-2 calls for the National Police Agency, 1-1-9 calls for the Korea Fire Service and the Korean Red Cross, including the Gyeongyeong Hospital, 1-1-1 for National Intelligence Service (South Korea), 1-1-3 for espionage reports, 1-8-2 for missing people, 1-1-4 for phone service provisions and/or 1-2-7 for narcotics reports in my country and my village). but I only dialed something strange about this: 3-5-7... or three-fifty-seven (.357). A reference to the .357 Magnum. Sounds good to the Second Amendment lovers like me. Trivia *When Dorothy Ann raises her fist in the air by saying "Bastards!," it's a refernece of when an unnamed medical officer did the same in Threads when she reacts about the dwindling food supplies. **Following this, Arnold, D.A. and Ralphie began to argue over where to house survivors that aren't in Elder Kettle's house. Category:Chapters Category:Real World